


hashtag

by margie616



Series: Hashtag [4]
Category: krist/singto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margie616/pseuds/margie616





	hashtag

（133）  
Singto慢慢抽离Krist的身体，Krist稍稍抽搐了一下然后搂紧了Singto的脖子。Singto的两根手指进入Krist的后穴，微微撑开穴口让精液从里面流出来。因为浴缸的按摩作用水流顺着被Singto手指撑开的入口流了进去然后又流出来。  
Singto抱着Krist看不到后面的情况，凭感觉等了一会。  
“行了。”  
“再等下。”Singto说。  
Krist又安静的趴了一会儿，Singto才把手指拿出来。先是给Krist擦干净然后用浴巾给他围住。  
“哥……我没那么娇弱。”Krist对于Singto总觉得是玻璃做的这个事儿也是很无奈。  
“别冻着了。”Singto快速擦干，说。  
“P’ Sing，现在是七月！”Krist说：“还有比现在更热的吗？”  
Singto拉过Krist的一只手放到自己的胸口，说：“我的心啊。”  
“哎呦~”Krist的手撤不回来，只能假装看向一边。  
Singto笑着吻上Krist的唇，然后搂着他走向卧室。Singto卧室的一面墙是落地窗，窗前有一个小小的榻榻米。Singto当初的设想挺好——可以和Krist两个人在阳光下腻歪在窗前。设想美好架不住Krist怕高，所以Singto这个设想一直没有实现过。现在Singto想要实现下。  
Singto拉着Krist就往窗边走，Krist非常抗拒。  
“我不去！”Krist非常坚决。  
Singto憋着嘴看向Krist都没用，最后只好妥协的和Krist两个人躺到床上。  
“应该把窗帘拉上。”Krist看着Singto说。  
“好~”Singto应下去拉窗帘。  
两个人进卧室本来就没有开灯，现在拉上窗帘后屋子里整个黑了下来。Krist拧开一盏小灯，Singto躺回被窝里。  
Singto抱住Krist，先是亲吻他的耳朵，手指还不老实的在Krist的胸前打转，然后整个人压上去，Krist回吻着Singto的双唇。  
Singto的嘴唇慢慢下滑来到Krist的胸口，亲吻着他的乳头。昏暗的灯光下，Singto抬眼看着Krist，微微张着嘴，双手绞着身边的床单，呻吟声让Singto更加卖力的在Krist胸前肯着。  
Singto的手指沿着臀瓣来到了入口处磨蹭着，指尖进去的时候Krist还是会本能的抗拒。Singto在入口处揉了揉等到Krist适应才进入，然后就被肠壁包围。  
Krist咬着唇脑袋偏向一边，Singto亲吻着Krist的耳朵。“里面好紧啊~”  
Krist红着脸闭上眼睛。眼不见心不烦！省的我哥总说些有的没的。  
Singto笑着用手指来回抽查，虽然他很想就这样进去，但是Krist没办法再次洗澡。所以只好戴上保险套。在Krist腰下垫了个枕头，把他的两条腿架到自己的腰间，用手把住Krist的膝盖。  
Singto也不进去就这样顶撞着Krist的阴茎，直到他也硬了起来。然后Singto再次进入了Krist的身体。  
第二次进入虽然比第一次顺畅了不少，可是Krist的肠道也更加敏感。Singto将自己整根没入之后，没有等Krist适应就开始缓缓拔出，拔到一半的时候又用力撞了进去。Krist随着Singto的顶撞叫出了声。  
Singto这样重复来了几回，弄得Krist呼吸急促，像是缺氧一样大张着嘴。Singto等了一会儿，栖身上前，把Krist的腿由腰间挪到了肩膀上。他的动作也渐渐生猛了起来。  
“别……”Krist有点抗拒，这个姿势让他有点害羞。  
Singto没说话，只是整根出来然后再撞进去。拔出来的时候Singto仿佛都看到了Krist的挽留。  
“明明很喜欢。”Singto又顶撞了两下，“别什么？嗯？”  
Krist肠道像是适应了Singto的撞击，每次Singto出来的时候都会往回吞，这让Singto更加兴奋。  
Krist伸手想要搂Singto，但是他俩现在的姿势想要搂抱有点难度。  
Singto只好放下Krist的腿，抱住Krist。  
“哥……哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“舒服……”Krist用力搂着Singto的后背，像是把Singto顶撞的力量都还回来一样。“好舒服……”  
“嗯。”  
Krist现在也想不起来要害羞了，眼神渐渐迷离，张开嘴呻吟着。  
Singto亲亲Krist的下嘴唇，一路舔到喉结来到胸口。Singto一边用舌头舔舐着Krist的乳头，轮流将他们含在嘴里吸吮，让两个小点变得红肿，偶尔还啃咬一下，一边握住Krist的阴茎随着撞击的动作撸动。突然把Krist抱成侧躺，然后把Krist的一条腿再次架到自己的肩膀。这样开始猛烈的撞击。  
Krist被刚刚动作的改变刺激的说不出话来，连声音都突然断了一块。  
Singto这样又撞击了一会，再次把Krist翻了一个个。  
其实Singto挺想试试站立或者骑乘的，但是考虑到现在的情况只怕Krist根本扶不起来。所以只要再次正面大开大合的顶撞着。  
Krist现在双手双脚都在Singto身上，Singto扶着Krist的腰开始随心所欲的顶撞。Krist全身颤抖，肠壁开始收缩让Singto每次进出都变得有点困难。  
Singto奋力的挺了一下，然后静止不动，瞬间两个人都到达了高潮。  
Singto亲吻着Krist的嘴角、眼睛，感受着因为高潮而紧缩的肠壁。  
“嗯……”Singto在Krist耳边，说：“你还好吗？”  
“不好。”Krist现在连把四肢从Singto身上拿下来的力气都没有，但是现在的姿势又非常难受。  
Singto慢慢把Krist软绵绵的手脚放到床上，然后慢慢从Krist身体里出来。保险套用纸巾包好扔到地上，接着用湿纸巾给Krist擦干净。  
“乖~睡吧。”Singto亲亲Krist的耳朵说。  
“嗯……”Krist也是没力气再去洗澡了。


End file.
